Today's wireless communication networks are more and more utilized for data communication. The mobile phones have become more evolved being capable of supporting a wide range of services, such as for example Internet based services. The mobile phones supporting a wide range of services are often referred to as smart phones. Also, the use of laptops and Personal Digital Assistants, PDAs, in today's wireless communication networks is common in order to access different Internet based services.
Typically, when an Internet based service is delivered from an Internet server to a user equipment, laptop or the like, a connection or communication is established within the wireless communication network from the user equipment via a base station, a switching centre towards a packet gateway. The packet gateway is a gateway between the wireless communication network and the Internet. From the packet gateway, a connection or communication of some kind is established to the internet server providing the Internet based service.
Different parts of this connection are associated with different costs. Typically, the connection or communication between the packet gateway and the base station is the most expensive part of the total connection or communication between the user equipment and the Internet server. Further, the operator of the wireless communication network is in full control of the resources of his/her own wireless communication network but has no control of the resources in the internet. This may lead to considerable expenses for the operator for the connection or communication between the user equipment and the Internet server.
In addition to the cost or expenses, the download resulting from the delivery of the Internet based service may hold a large volume of data. This may lead to an overload of the connection between the user equipment and the Internet server. Again, a large volume of data will result in considerable expenses for the operator for the connection or communication between the user equipment and the Internet server, especially for the part between the base station(s) and the packet gateway.
A solution to this problem is to provide the base stations with cashes. However, this creates a new problem with the mobility of the user equipments with regards to handover from a source base station and a target base station.